


Art for 'Unbreakable'

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Lake They Call Michigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Illustrations for Happy29's story. Bare chests so not entirely SFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931955) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 



> Created for the 2016 due South c6d Big Bang, as a complement to Happy's excellent story.

 click through for full size

 

 Suspicion

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/813581/813581_original.jpg)

 

Rapprochement

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/813201/813201_original.jpg)

 

Aftermath

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/813944/813944_original.jpg)


End file.
